


take it slow and then accelerate it

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, only slightly on that last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: They both pause, like they’re both holding their breath, and George can see Josh contemplating the slip-up on the bordered Skype screen.“Alright, if you swear again, then there isbig trouble, mister.” Josh tells him sternly, but the corners of his mouth perks up a little.





	take it slow and then accelerate it

**Author's Note:**

> me nd dan watched a george and josh playlist like Weeks Ago, and we had the idea that the way josh gets frustrated very quickly etc in the ‘family friendly roblox lets play’ video could essentially be. this. so ofc i wrote it /:
> 
> title from hypocritical by waters

“Can you hurry up?” George huffs in mock-aggravation, making an answering noise of frustration be sent back at him. He’s bored of waiting, despite the anxious twist in his stomach. 

“Alright, alright.” Josh’s shadow falls over the wall and set of drawers the camera is currently aimed at, and George knows he’s still getting ready. He shuffles in his seat, shivering when the toy he stuffed inside himself jostles slightly.

Josh appears suddenly, a white shirt with a small black logo on the breast sitting comfortably on his upper half. His lower-half, however, is only hints of bare skin before he sits down – and those stupid red boxers Josh insists on wearing so much. George is pretty sure Josh only wears them to spite him, and he hates them even more for it. He tells Josh so, receiving a pleasant middle finger held up to the camera in return.

“Right then. You ready, buster?” Josh smirks at him, clicking his mouse a few times. “I don’t think you’re ready. You certainly don’t _look_ ready–“

“ _I’m ready_.” George cuts in. He makes sure the game they’re playing still works and sets up the recording software.

“You got your…?” Josh asks, holding up a small pink remote. “Not that you’ll _need_ it, really. ‘Cos I’m obviously going to win.”

“Not on your life, Joshua.” George answers, holding up his own black remote. He hates how Josh ordered him a bloody pink one, something about him being a whiny bitch about colours when they all do the same job. Josh smirks at him, sending a wink to the camera, and then they start.

It’s easier than George thought it would be, at first.

They set a challenge for themselves, a personal competition to see who could hold off on swearing for a ‘PG family friendly’ video that neither of them will probably upload. He’s recording Josh’s Skype screen just for that reason too. Josh likes to act high and mighty about it, stating that he has plenty self-control and that George might as well give up now. George knows different about his cocky boyfriend; it’ll be only minutes before he screws up somewhere.

The first curse to be said comes exactly four minutes and seventeen seconds in, said by George, surprisingly.

He was invested in a trailer made for a mini game that looked so bad he could cry, and he was in the middle of talking about how horrific it actually looked that the curse just slips out. 

They both pause, like they’re both holding their breath, and George can see Josh contemplating the slip-up on the bordered Skype screen.

“Alright, if you swear again, then there is _big trouble_ , mister.” Josh tells him sternly, but the corners of his mouth perks up a little.

“Of course. I’m sorry if my rude language offended you, Joshua.” George says, trying to sound sincere. Josh’s face scrunches at the name, muttering something about not calling him that.

“Just don’t say it again, you get me?” Josh tuts, and his character on screen wanders off to some building.

“Of course.” George swallows down the nervousness he can feel building in his throat – he honestly expected something from that, so he isn’t quite sure _why_ Josh spared him the punishment. “Where have you ran off to?”

“Gone to the club, gonna go find some chicks.” Josh shrugs, “I mean, that’s what we’re in this for, right? To make friends.”

“Oh yes, definitely.” George holds back a laugh, pretending to keep up this ‘family friendly’ image they’ve put on. It doesn’t last long.

“Oh, fuck off!” Josh exclaims, sounding genuinely angry for a moment. “This bloody stupid friend request–“ He cuts himself off with a frustrated noise. They both realise quickly what just happened, and Josh’s eyes, wide and panicked, dart up to where George’s own Skype window is.

“George–“ Josh starts, but cuts himself off with a short cry and a hand flying over his mouth, eyes clenched close as George flicks on the first setting of the remote.

“You alright, Josh?” He asks, purely for show in the video. He _definitely_ knows Josh isn’t alright.

“Yep,” Josh squeaks out, letting a winded sigh escape him a little too close to the mic. “Just–I got jumpscared by this, uh, frickin’ painting.”

“You got jumpscared by a painting?” George questions. Josh shoots him a glare, and he knows that the other man is already regretting not turning on his vibrator for that swear he accidentally let slip. “That doesn’t sound too family friendly to me, if it’s scaring you.”

“Absolutely not,” Josh agrees. His voice is a little bit faint and each vowel he uses gets a little breathier. There’s an audible swallow over the mic. “Maybe we should find a different game, because we don’t want anybody to be getting scared like that.” Josh’s voice evens out a little, like he’s adjusting to the sudden distraction he has. George can’t help but feel a little pleased with himself for making the first jump.

“How about this one?” George offers, inviting Josh to some sort of challenge game that first catches his eye. “Maybe this game won’t make you use such disgusting language.”

“Maybe it’ll make you use it instead.” Josh mutters. He shuffles in his seat, his shoulders tense and drawn up into himself.

It goes well after that. George uses minimal effort to cover up any swear words that almost escapes him, and Josh gets better at disguising any breaks in his voice. It all goes south again when Josh gets frustrated with the timer on the game, along with the distraction of the vibrator that’s still on the first setting.

“Can this fucking thing just–“ Josh groans, fluttering closed when George flicks the setting to the next one up. Josh heaves a sigh, covering his face with both hands as he poorly covers up another groan.

“Sorry,” He gasps, “Sorry for my language, George. It won’t happen again.” Josh manages to stumble out, staring at the camera and biting his lip. George watches, fascinated and purely enraptured with catching every single suppressed twitch and shiver Josh gives.

“That’s alright, Josh.” George says cheerfully. “Just remember not to. We actually want to make this family friendly, don’t we?”

Josh nods and makes an agreeing sound, incidentally mixing it with a pitched noise. He’s leant forward in his seat now, elbow resting on his desk and a hand stuck to his mouth to catch any sounds he might let out. Seeing the blond so easily influenced – as he always is after a short while, no matter the situation – makes George suck in a breath of his own.

“Let’s try again, Joshua. Practice makes perfect, after all.” Josh makes another noise, sighing and sitting back a bit as they start up another round.

Josh gets quieter after the second setting is started, words clipped and snappy, like he’s frustrated after only ten minutes of the video being recorded. George begins to anticipate the next curse that falls from those pretty pink lips, making sure the remote is in close reach every few seconds.

It never comes, though. Instead, in its place, is his own toy buzzing to life inside him, making a shocked gasp escape him before he can catch it. That twat, that complete cocky _bastard_ just turned George’s on. One glance to the Skype window tells him that Josh is playing games now, trying to get any reaction he can out of George without mentioning anything about their challenge. It’s one of the rules they made – ‘ _no talking about the vibrators_ ’.

“Can’t believe that guy stole my score,” George manages to say, closing his eyes for a few seconds and resisting the urge to turn up Josh’s toy out of spite. “I must’ve just blanked for a second, I’m sorry.” He tries to say with a stable tone, but there’s a brief second that George thinks he could mess it up.

“No harm done, mate.” Josh breathes, smirking at George and biting his lip. His back arches, like it usually does when he’s either begging George to fuck him, or when he _is_ fucking him, and it makes a warmth build in George’s chest. “There’s always next time, right?”

“Right.” George echoes loosely, and shakes his head as if it would rid him of the feeling of buzzing inside him.

“Oh come on,” Josh huffs and furiously types something for a few seconds. “That was _my_ goal! These sneaky bit– _boys_ are getting on my nerves.”

“‘Sneaky boys’?” George repeats with a snicker. “What if they’re girls?”

“What if they’re neither?” Josh snaps back at him. “Stop being discriminative to people’s identities.”

“I’m not being discriminative!” George cries, and tries to ignore how the vibrator brushes against his prostate when he leans forward. It’s almost torturous – and he’s only on the first setting. He has no idea how Josh is coping right now.

“Hmm,” Josh pretends to think for a second as their characters are warped back into a lobby. “Sure as fuck sounds like you’re being…” He pauses. There’s a sound of what sounds like acceptance, and then a high-pitched moan that reaches George’s ears.

It’s almost _addictive_ watching Josh react to every new setting. He feels like he could watch it for hours; Josh biting back any snappy comments he could make, cheeks flushing a heavy pink as he moves so that makes his back straightens, eyes glassy and searching for George’s as if to beg for what he can’t say.

“I think you’re losing, Joshua.” George tells him, flicking between the second and third setting a few times. Josh flinches each time, leaning his head back to gasp away from the mic. “I mean, the score is three to one here.” He could easily be talking about anything right now, and he hasn’t explicitly mentioned anything about the toys.

Josh doesn’t answer. His hand wanders away from the camera view, body poised in a way that tells George he’s absolutely getting the right angle so the vibrator presses up against the spot Josh needs it most. It’s hard to resist the temptation to do the same, but George holds his ground, despite whatever furious protests his dick is giving him.

“Are we playing this or not, Josh?” George huffs, putting on a voice of fake anger that usually is used in their collabs often.

“ _Alright!_ ” Josh snaps at him. His chair creaks as he grinds downwards, letting out a quiet whimper before he’s straightening his posture and wiping at his eyes. It must be the Skype call quality playing tricks on him, because George swears he saw a hint of something shiny building in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You don’t sound too happy, Joshua.” George states, “Are you sure you’re okay? We can always go on a different game.” He smirks. There’s a brief moment where he thinks he’s going to get setting number two for his mocking, but Josh just looks at him pleadingly, as if he’s just _begging_ for a higher frequency.

“I’m fine,” Josh says shortly. “I’m fine, let’s just–play, yeah?” He manages to say. It sounds like he’s having a harder time talking than George thought.

They play the same stupid timing game for a bit. Josh only bites harsh words at him and makes these small humming noises that, out of context, probably sound like he’s reacting to the game. George knew it wouldn’t be him who would be struggling to keep up a facade.

“This stupid game is just pissing me off– Oh _fuck_ –“ Josh cries, instantly realising the damage he’s done and slumping back in his chair. “ _George_ , I fucking hate you, oh my _god_.”

George laughs and turns Josh’s vibrator from the new fifth to the last sixth setting, just to really drive home the fact that Josh _lost_ , quite spectacularly compared to himself. “What did we say about bad language?”

“Fuck off,” Josh gasps out, pitched and squeaky like he could cry. “I seriously hate you, I’m going to fucking beat your ass, George.” He’s pushes his chair back a bit so he’s fully in frame of the camera, and as soon as George sees him sliding down those horrific red boxers, his breath catches in his throat.

Josh looks genuinely distraught, face pinched up and chest heaving as he wraps a hand around his cock and sits on his knees on the chair. “Josh,” George whispers, clutching the remote in his hand like it’s his lifeline and eyes glued to the small push of Josh’s hips down against the chair.

“This is your fucking fault.” Josh chokes out, leaning forward to grab the pink remote on his desk. “It’s all your fault, George.”

“What is?” George asks. A soft, sudden sound claws its way out his mouth when Josh switches the setting on his toy to a six, the progressively ascending frequency that Josh teases him with for a few seconds each time making him feel like he could cry. He suddenly knows why Josh looked like he _was_ crying just a few minutes earlier.

“ _This_ is your fault.” Josh chokes out again. His cheeks are painted a gorgeous pink and his eyes keep fluttering closed every time he moans. “It’s your fault ‘cos you drive me _mad_. I would’ve won this if you weren’t here.”

“How would that work?” George almost laughs, but it gets caught in his throat when he spreads his legs to push down his boxers and causes the toy to push right up against his prostate.

“If I didn’t have to see you like this as well,” Josh explains, bracing one hand on the arm of his chair as his mouth falls open. “I’m gonna come, George.” He whispers strainedly. The hand on his cock has paused and George can see Josh’s thighs tensing as his head falls and the pants build.

George swallows and turns the setting down to two, wrapping a hand around himself as Josh whimpers out a curse. “Don’t yet.” He tells the other man. He hooks a leg over the arm of his chair, hand fumbling for the toy inside himself so he can angle it just right. George bites his lip and hides a whine in his throat, throwing his head back.

“Please, George,” Josh whines, and George can’t help but stare at Josh as that misty look builds in his eyes again. “I’m so close, please, George, _please_ –“ He’s cut off with the toy going higher once more, and they both know it’s for the last time.

George knows he’s close too; he can feel it building in his abdomen, this hot and clawing feeling that sticks heavily to his skin, and watching Josh doesn’t help prevent it in the least.

The blond has tensed up again, mouth agape and building pants leaving him as his thighs shake slightly. There’s a whisper of a strained curse, a heavy gasp and then Josh’s hand is moving to reach that last hill before he’s coming, choking out a soft cry as white spills over his hand.

George follows easily, unable to stop the moan he gives when he comes too. It’s different coming like this; it’s like the toy is building up to _something_ , anticipation settling in his stomach before it jumps him out of nowhere suddenly, making George feel like he can’t get enough air and like he has all too much at the same time. George takes the toy out of himself with a grimace and switches it off by the base.

Josh’s whine brings him out of his bliss eventually. He’s still grinding down against the toy, eyes wet and lips bitten red. “George, please,” He begs. “Turn it off, _please_.”

“Just take it out.” George pants, watching as Josh chokes on his own words and shakes his head. His cheeks flush a deep red now, and George realised that this is what Josh _wants_. He’s easily sensitive, overstimulation creeps up on him quickly, but Josh _wants this_. His cock twitches faintly against his stomach as he realises this.

George can only watch as Josh weakly comes again, a pained whimper falling from his lips as he does, tears welling up in his eyes and some spill over onto his cheeks. He’s gorgeous like this, George thinks.

The other man croaks his name, and George is quick to turn off the toy entirely. “Are you alright, Josh?” He asks, genuinely concerned for the boy until he receives a nod in return. “That was pretty fucking hot, t’be honest.”

Josh chuckles lightly, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and laughing again. “I’m absolutely paying you back for that, though.” He tells George, his grin coy and telling as he catches his breath.

George snorts a laugh and sits up properly. “I’d like to see you try, Joshua.” He teases. Josh’s exclamation of protest is quick in response, something about fucking George for once and how he’s a dickhead for acting like Josh couldn’t.


End file.
